


The dark side. (We have cookies.)

by Oddballme



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Only slight mentions of Ging Kurapika and Leorio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddballme/pseuds/Oddballme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A darker side to Gon is appearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dark side. (We have cookies.)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this isn't my best work, but here it is as it is.

He left me.  
He left me. 

They left me. They all left me. My friends. My dad. They all leave me. They weren't there. They don't care. 

But you do.  
You won't leave me. Will you?  
I know you you don't have a goal or a purpose. I can take you where ever I want and you won't ever complain, because you love me. Because you will follow me anywhere and do anything for me.  
I love you. 

Those three little words will be shown but never spoken. I will keep them from you as a master keeps a treat from their pet. You are mine. And will forever be mine. 

I won't ever have to chase you, for you will always come to me.  
I love you.  
You shouldn't care about anyone else for I am the only thing that should matter to you. Leave them behind like we did your family. They don't matter. Only I do.  
Remember that my friend.  
My only one.

My lonely one.

My lovely one.

Mine.


End file.
